Leather Pants Manifesto
by Sleather Chonkers
Summary: When George is tired of being in his twins shadow he buys a seemingly inncocent peice of clothing , not knowing how dangerous it can really be r/w please!


Leather pants manifesto  
  
A/N This fan fic is written by Draco's angel Heather . I decided to write this after I realized that Fred and George needed more defining characters , I also got the idea when my fellow angel angelica pretended to be George on msn the other night.  
  
There was a sudden sound , like a mixture between a pop and a hiss out side the three broom sticks pub . Madame Rosetta looked up suddenly from were she had been refilling the peanut dish , it had been a remarkably slow day and her feet were swollen and itching for a warm bath. She tucked a strand of thick hair behind her ear and peered outside the window. Odd , she thought there seemed to be nothing wrong. Well except for that mysterious and sinister looking second hand clothing store which had definitely not been there before.  
" Carl?" she asked calling to the assistant bar man a small grumpy wizard in his late forties.  
"How long has that clothing store been there?" she asked.  
"What are ya blind wench? it's always been there that mysterious and foreboding shop!" Carl grumbled cleaning one of the glasses. Madame Rosetta absently began to fill a already flowing cup of butter bear , odd she thought again but then promptly forgot about it as butter beer spilt on her velvet bodice.  
  
Mean while some were which was definitely not over a rain bow a young man was coming to terms with his self identity. This was definitely a daunting task , especially since he was trying to manage several accounting books at the same time. His name was George Weasly one of the famous Weasly twins who had been legends at Hog warts until they left three years ago .Now however he was part owner of Weasly's Wacky and Weird Joke shop which was located on the east side of Diagon alley. They had begun there buiness in there second last year of Hog warts .It began to flourish almost immediately. Mr Weasly had also helped them by allowing to sell some of the tamer Jokes to muggles via the Internet. George wasn't quite sure what the inter net was , perhaps it was a type of panty hose. How ever it was Fred who got to go to the A list parties and press conferences , it was Fred who appeared in the daily prophet advertisements and at the grand opening at one of there new stores. Even in school Fred had been the more self confident and dominate twin . George how ever was the more patient one spending time perfecting Jokes and pranks while Fred was eager to press ahead. The trouble was that no one seemed to notice the difference between the two of them , even his own mother still occasionally called him Fred . Some times George worried in his darker hours that Fred had some how created him as some one to pummel and if Fred didn't exist he wouldn't either. It was rather depressing. George stared at the figures and then up at his secretary Bobbie . Bobbie was one of those rather odd species of woman who were absolutely perfect from her shiny blonde curls right down to her lavender finger nails. What were they called again? Mary Sues? yes that was it. George never took much interest in Bobbie despite how many times she lounged on his desk in her tight yet innocent revealing robes pouting her shiny yet natural looking lips.  
"Bobbie can I ask you a question?" he asked and she leaned forward hope fully accidentally showing off her snowy white cleavage.  
"Yes?" she purred.  
"Can you explain to me why you put a tanning salon on your list of your annual expenses?" he asked , Bobbie's perfect eye brows knitted with disappointment.  
"Well summer is coming up and I do need to have a perfect Tan. After all I am the only reason why any of the men and some of the women come to work , they need me to look at" she grinned smugly. George picked up a large sharpened pencil and handed it to Bobbie.  
"Well why don't you just use this to poke holes in the ceiling? or better yet why don't you go outside to get a tan? far away from here!" George grinned mischievously. Bobbie glared at him and plucked the pencil out of his hand she then stormed out of the office. George lent back in his chair satisfied that he had managed to make Bobbie annoyed which was his mission in life. He then turned back to the accounting books but having sudden visions of himself dressed as Percy hurriedly pushed them aside. Instead he reached for the mail which Bobbie had collected earlier that morning and began to flip through it. There were several leaflets from the local magical lawn mowers who never seemed to give up no matter how many times you showed them that your yard was made out of gravel with no grass. There was also a bunch of buiness letters which George frankly didn't want to look at. Making sure that Bobbie was completely out of ear shot George walked over to the wooden wardrobe which he kept next to the window , he opened it and pulled out a worn wooden guitar with a braided band. No one would have guessed that George of all people was an inspiring musician. He had found the guitar at a muggle yard sale a year previously and had been picking it up every now and then learning short songs and chords. It was the only thing in his life which mad him feel unique and special not part of the Fred and George team. His office door suddenly slammed open and Fred dressed in lime green and purple robes burst into the office , he was always larger then life.  
"Did you hear the news Georgie Boy? It's dear little ronikons graduation the day after next and I've been invited to do a speech" Fred grinned.  
"Why would they want to hear from you?" George asked.  
"Because our buiness is worth over 10000 galleons , I am one of the most successful Hog warts graduates" Fred said a grin on his lips. Inside George glowered after all it was both of them that made them such a success   
"You've been invited to of course ! wont it be great to see every one again? why I haven't seen Harry since we graduated" Fred continued while George mused that this was true. What with opening there first stores and setting up there buiness he hadn't seen much of the hog warts students for a long time. He wondered if they changed but then thought that they probably hadn't.  
"And old Snape imagine the look on his face when that greasy Git sees us again? I wonder if his gotten over that prank we pulled involving the bubos puss pair of speedo's and the cocktail umbrella? probably not" Fred laughed while George let the words drown over him. His eyes fell on the mail once again and he noticed a brightly colored shiny leaflet standing out. He reached over and picked it up.  
"Want to be an individual?" were the first words on the leaflet in bright orange that changed to blue. George under some sort of mystical power continued to read.  
"Want to stand out from a crowd? want to be noticed?" the words continued and then at the bottom was a address a address in Hogsmeade. Was it coincidence that he had received the leaflet just when he had been grappling with his self identity and was it even more of a coincidence that the answers seemed to be in the direction he happened to be heading? George didn't know but he wanted to find out.  
  
"Excuse me " a slightly harassed voice said to George in Hogsmeade as he bumped into some one. He turned around slightly and saw a bent over head picking up what looked like several text books. The figure sighed irritably and George feeling a pang of guilt lent over to help .  
The figure belonged to a female , with curly tangled hair the color of coffee. She looked up and her wide hazel eyes suddenly looked startled , I pink flush crept onto her cheeks.   
"Thanks George" she said grabbing the books of his arms, he noticed that she was rather good looking but seemed strangely familiar.  
"Wait how do you know my name have we met?" he asked but she had disappeared into the crowd of weekend shoppers. George sighed to him self irritably , the first person to off the bat get his name correct and he lost her. He looked down at the leaflet in his hand to make sure he had gotten the address correct. It was rather surpassingly a clothing store , displayed in the window was a teal colored set of beaded dress robes how ever George wasn't into those.  
  
Inside the store a small old lady with horn rimmed glasses and knitting needles look out at the slightly bewildered young man with coppery red curls. He was the one , the right one. After all it took a special kind of person to wear those leather pants. She grinned wickedly but suppressed her excitement as he wandered into the store.  
  
George looked around vaguely interested in the clothes. They were odd brightly colored garments covered with beads and bits of tinsel. There were 18 century bloomers mixed with 1960 style sheep skin jackets. On one of the mannequins that George very nearly bumped into was a full 16th century ball gown. Not knowing much about muggle fashion history George didn't know that some of these items were priceless , to him they seemed old and strange .Then his eyes fell onto the wooden chest in the darkest and dirtiest corner of the room. There was a beat , a fast throbbing beat that entered George's heart and thrummed into his brain. George leaned over to the box while the old woman grinned excited. He opened the clasp and then reached in. There was something soft yet firm... George pulled the thing out , it was a pair of pants. More currently leather pants , they were shiny and black... they hinted at danger and mystery most of all they hinted at originality.  
"There's a changing room out back" the old woman said helpfully. George looked down at the pants which he been subconsciously been putting on.  
"ER thanks" he muttered heading for the change room gratefully.  
Breathing deeply he closed the moth eaten curtain behind him and rather suprisingly felt him self pull the smooth leather up against his skin. The beat began to beat again inside his head until there was nothing but the strong music ripping into his blood and coursing through his veins. Sweat gathered at his brow , these pants had obviously been enchanted and were brimming with dark magic. How ever George couldn't seem to take them off. He through aside the mothy curtain and scrambled in his wallet until he found a pile of Galleons.  
" I'll take these" he managed to stutter dropping the coins on the counter. The old lady grinned at him toothily and pushed the money back.  
" No charge " she cackled , George nodded uneasily and walked slowly out of the store still wearing the pants. When he left for the briefest second a shadow condensed near the old ladies shoulder.  
" No not yet , wait.. and watch" she whispered and then returned to her knitting.  



End file.
